Togther (A Steven X Connie Steven Universe series)
by pemberportal
Summary: Steven finds the courage to telk the one he loves how he feels


( **I do not own any of Steven Universe, I am just a big fan of it) (also this takes place a few years later after the show. Steven: 18**

 **Connie: about 17) (PS this is my first fanfic, so tell me if there's anything I need to fix**

 **(Together Chapter 1: Stevonie)**

 ** _(Stevens prov)_**

 **"Hahaha" said Steven after hearing a funny joke from Connie. They were walking back to Stevens after watching the new Robocop movie. "Thanks Steven"**

 **Connie said as Steven was starting at her just realizing how beautiful she looked, Connie then realized that he was starting at her. Is there something wrong Steven?**

 **"Oh umm nothing.." He said blushing a little. "What is wrong with me?! "He said in his head" do I.. like Connie? Like.. like? Still saying in his head. Steven are you..**

 **I LIKE YOU! "Steven blurted out" what? "Connie said looking confused"**

 **You were talking too fast, can you repeat that? Steven gathered the courage and said it where she could understand. "Connie.. I .. love you" He said nervously.**

 **Connie looked shocked but really happy.**

 **Steven I.. Steven confused "I've liked you ever since we first met, I was just so young I didn't know how you feel.. "before he could say anything else Connie started to kiss him, it didn't go on for to long but just enough to fuse them into Stevonie"**

 **"Oh oops" they said "they then unfused and broke away from the kiss. "You talk to much" Connie said. Then they both realized theCrystal gems were watching the entire time. "Oh boy" Steven said. They both entered in and the gems tried to look like they weren't watching. "We saw you guys" Steven said in a playful voice.**

 **I'm sorry "Pearl said" we just couldn't help ourselves, Garnet told us that could happen so we had to see. "Sooo.." Amethyst interrupted "are you guys.. you know.. together?" They both blushed a little. "Amethyst!!" Said pearl in an annoyed voice. "That is for them to decide." "Yes!" They both said. "I'm so proud of you." Garnet said in a cheerful voice. "Thank you" They both said**

 **Later they were on the couch when the sun was going down "I should probably go soon, my parents will be worried if I'm not home before midnight." "Awe" Steven saudcjn a sad voice laying his head on her shoulder. Just then Connie's phone went off. "Mhm, yes ma'am yes I'm at Steven Universe's house. Really!! Thank you mom! Ok bye love you" "My mom said I can stay over for the weekend! Stevens eyes lit up.**

 **"Really!!" Just then Steven started to float like he learned he could do a long time ago. "Oh oops" he then lands in his feet.**

 **"Yeah, my mom has to go to Empire city for a training thing and my dad has to go teach a school in Jersey, he'll be here in an hour to drop off my stuff, you should probably ask the gems if it's alright." Oh yeah right, Pearl! Garnet!Amethyst!"**

 **They walked in abruptly. "Is there something wrong Steven?!" "No, but Connie is staying the weekend because her parents have to go out of town for the weekend." "Oh how splendid!" Will she need to go get her stuff from home?"**

 **"No, my dad is coming by in an hour to bring my stuff." Connie said. "And you can sleep in my bed" Pearl intruded "you think it's a good idea for you two to be in the same bed together, you just got together!?" Steven blushed. "No no no, I'll sleep on the couch while Connie sleeps in my bed." Preal nodded understanding now. " well I'll get supper ready while you get sheets and covers for you Steven" Pearl said. "Alright" they walked over to the compartment under the states to get sheets and covers and laid them on the couch. "Food is ready!" Pearl said**

 **"I made your favorite" "Fri bits!!**

 **Steven exclaimed.**

 **"We should watch a movie while we eat" Steven said thinking of what to watch.**

 **"What movie are we going to watch"**

 **Connie said. "Hmmmm" Steven said thinking. "How about the home no boys live action movie? I heard it was very close to the books. "Sure!" Said Connie cheerfully. So they put it in and both sat in the couch close to each other. After finishing eating they both laid on the couch with Connie laying next to him while watching the movie. "That was a good movie." Steven said while yawning. There was then a knock on the door.**

 **"That's probably my dad" she got up and went to the door. "here you go pumpkin" her dad said. "Thanks dad, see you next week" she hugged him. "See you to pumpkin and nice to meet your boyfriend."**

 **"How'd you..?" Connie said confused but was interrupted by her dad. "I can tell by the expression in your face. "Bye pumpkin bye Steven" "Bye" they both said in unison**

 **Later they got changed into their PJ'S**

 **"I'm glad you can stay the weekend sweetie" Steven said cheerfully. "Me to"**

 **They hugged and kissed, this time for a bit longer. "Good night, love you" Steven said.**

 **"Good night love you to" Connie said.**

 **That night Steven went to sleep as the happiest guy in the world. But he still has a lot to learn.**

 **( _that was the end of the first chapter,etc me know if there's anything I need to fix for future chapters, this is going to be an awesome experience for both me and you guys, there's more to come, stay tuned)_**


End file.
